Connor Fenix
Connor James Wakefield (born December 3rd, 1993) is an English professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Championship Wrestling Coalition as a member of their West X Wrestling promotion under the stage name, Connor Fenix. Early Life Connor Wakefield was born in Cambridge, England. The middle child of three and the only son, Connor’s father ran a successful carpentry company and amateur punk musician, his mother was a carer. His childhood was typical of anyone in his position, a healthy loving family. But when the young Wakefield was only ten years old, his older sister disappeared. Her body was found by the police three weeks later, six miles from a cottage outside the city. The family fell apart after the ordeal. Connor's mother spiralled into depression and his father turned to drinking and eventually abandoned the family. Wakefield and his surviving sibling were then put into care. With the lack of solid parental figures, and suffering from the loss of his sister, Connor began getting into trouble. What started as simple fights in school turned toward more serious offences and run-ins with the police, and in between, Connor lost himself in a haze of drugs, alcohol, and meaningless sex. Career Early Career It was Craig Dunne, retired professional wrestler and head trainer of the Hammerlock Wrestling Academy, who introduced Connor to wrestling as an outlet for his anger issues. After a pub brawl between the two, Dunne brought Wakefield into the academy and taught him the ins and outs of wrestling, and spent nineteen months training him as a professional wrestler. From his graduation from the Hammerlock Wrestling Academy, Wakefield made his professional debut on 19 February, 2014, working for All Star Wrestling as well as South London Wrestling, among other promotions across the UK under the name CJ Wakefield. In mid 2015, Wakefield met Japanese Wrestler Yuji Suzuki and competed alongside him in a tag team match for Suzuki's retirement world tour. After the match, Suzuki gave Wakefield his card and told him to keep in touch. Shortly thereafter, Wakefield was contacted by Craig Dunne, who said that Suzuki (who had been an old friend of Dunne's) had spoke to the trainers at the Miyazaki Wrestling Dojo in Japan about Wakefield and that he could get him a place as a young lion in the dojo if he wanted it. Several months later, Wakefield bought a plane ticket to Sendai and met with Suzuki and two other trainers of the Miyazaki Dojo, where he accepted their offer and began work on finalising his visa. Japan (2015-Current) Wakefield left for Japan on October 2015, moving to Sendai and beginning further training as a "young lion" upon his arrival. Three months later he made his debut for the Miyazaki-run New Dominion Pro Wrestling on January 30 2016, losing to Jack Riley. In March 2017, Wakefield's contract with New Dominion ran out and he began to work as a free agent across Japan under the name Connor Fenix, never staying in one company too long. Due to his violent nature in matches and vicious strong style assaults, it did not take long for Japanese viewers to take to his brutal wrestling style, which earned him the nickname, "Villainous." However, in spite of that, while he would earn some fans among Japanese viewers, particularly among the female fanbase, the majority rejected Wakefield as a competitor due to their dislike of his attitude toward the other wrestlers. Despite their animosity, however, he was having the time of his life in Japan, and would continue to showcase his savage wrestling style in front of Japanese audiences. Personal Life While the persona of Connor Fenix is of a brash and vicious individual, the young man who plays the role is, in reality, more of a gentleman than his character would be. He is closer to a "bad boy with a heart of gold" in real life than his persona would suggest, and he has stated once that he no longer lets the hardship of his past define him, but rather uses it as an inspiration for when he is in the ring. Wakefield is the middle child of three and the only male. He has one surviving sibling, a younger sister, who works as a beautician and still resides in Cambridge with a partner and son. Despite the huge distance between them he remains close to his sister and young nephew. He is not particularly close to his parents, and hasn't been since the tragic loss of his elder sister. Wakefield currently resides in Sendai, Japan, with his dog Jethro, and has been living there long enough that he is able to speak Japanese with some fluency. Wakefield is an avid gamer, and likes to play video games during his spare time. He has cited fighting games and beat-em-ups as his favourite video game genres, and his favourite games include the Soul Calibur, Street Fighter, Tekken, Mortal Kombat series. He is also something of a car enthusiast and a keen Soccer fan, and cites Manchester United and FC Tokyo as his favourite teams. He is openly bisexual, and was in a brief relationship with Sara Saint, better known as Saint Saito, before their relationship ended. He is currently not seeing anyone. Wrestling Persona Confident, charismatic, brash, and vicious, Connor Fenix is the bane of anyone in a position of authority. Cars, loose women, parties, and alcohol seem to be his preferred methods of relaxation. Inside the ring he is one of the most fierce competitors with a natural aptitude for violence. Fenix never shies away from saying whatever is on his mind. In the ring, Fenix is a cold and calculating technician who looks to pick his opponents apart, dissecting them inside the ring, making him a very dangerous opponent and a very hard man to put down. Mentally, Fenix has a habit of looking to inflict more and more punishment on his opponents instead of simply picking up the victory. This can often lead to his opponents getting ample chances for a big counter and to possibly escape with a victory. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Dickhead Killer - Fisherman Buster * Suzuki Death Clutch - Dragon Sleeper, adopted from Yuji Suzuki * Don't Go On Your Bathroom Break Just Yet You're About To See This Dickhead's Arm Go Bye-Bye - Rolling Juji-gatame Signature Moves * DTF You Up - Crucifix hold, followed by a series of back elbows, usually used to cause a match stoppage. * Penalty Kick - Soccer Kick, to the chest of a seated opponent * Goomba Stomp - Double Foot Stomp, often following a Spinebuster * Death Valley Driver * Spinebuster * Backhand Chop * Discus Elbow Smash * Boston Crab * Double Underhook Suplex * Crossface * Shotgun Dropkick * Lariat * Reverse STO, often followed by German Suplex * Bridging German Suplex * Springboard Enzuigiri * Running European Uppercut, to a cornered opponent * Snap Suplex * Saito Suplex * Sleeper Suplex * Uranage Nicknames * "The Villainous" Connor Fenix * "The Faithless" Connor Fenix * "The Depraved" Connor Fenix * "The Bastardly" Connor Fenix Championships and Titles * South London Wrestling Heavyweight Champion * New Dominion Pro Wrestling Openweight Champion Entrance Theme * “Kings of Deceit" by Affiance * "The Black" by Asking Alexandria Category:Wrestlers Category:British Wrestlers